Warriors Interviews! (Week One, Firestar)
Anouncer Dude: Welcome every cat to *drumroll*... Warriors Interviews! Featuring your host...Peachy!!! Peachy(me): Hey! I'm not the host! Fallen Leaves is! (under breath) I wuv him! Anouncer Dude: What was that? Peachy: Nothing! *poofs away* Anouncer Dude: Welcome every cat to *drumroll*... Warriors Interviews! Featuring your host...uh...Fallen Leaves!!! Fallen Leaves: *appears on the stage sitting in the arm chair* Good Evening, Twolegs! Producer: Um...Hey Fallen Leaves? The audience is full of cats. Random twoleg in the audience: Hey! I'm not a cat! Fallen Leaves: Ugh! FINE! *cough, cough* Ahem! Good evening, she-cats and toms! Today our special guest is... Audience: *gasp!* Fallen Leaves: Drumroll please...*crickets chirp* Ahem, I said DRUMROLL PLEASE! *crickets chirp* GAH! Sound Manager! Sound Manager: *snores, snores* (in dream) Yes, I'll have a burrito. Can you put extra cheese on it? Fallen Leaves: *grabs a megaphone* SOUND MANAGER!!! WAKE UP! Sound Manager: huh? oh, sorry. Fallen Leaves: ahem, Today our special guest is... Audience: *silence, one cat gasps* Fallen Leaves: Drumroll please... *drumroll* Please welcome...Firestar! *points at catwalk thing with tail* Firestar: *walks down catwalk like a supermodel* Some Random She-Cats in the Audience: FIRESTAR!!! Sandstorm: Hey! Back off sissies! He's MINE! ALL MINE! *to Firestar* Hi, lovey! *blows a kiss* Firestar: Hi everyone! It's GREAT to see you all, my fans, clanmates, everyone! It's just GREAT to be here! Fallen Leaves: Hey there, Firestar! Welcome to *drumroll* Warriors Interviews! Now, take a seat in the chair right across from me. Firestar: *sits in that chair* This one, right? Fallen Leaves: Yup. Anouncer Dude: And we'll be right back, after the ad break! Stay tooned! Peachy: Good, I can FINALLY have a rest! I'm off to the dirtplace, see ya later peeps! Peachy is out! PEACE! Anouncer: Aaallllllllriiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyy! We're back to Warriors Interviews with your host, Fallen Leaves and special guest, Firestar! Fallen Leaves: Thank you, Anouncer Dude! Anouncer Dude: Uh...My name's Bob. Fallen Leaves: TOO BAD! YOU'RE ANOUNCER DUDE, NOW! Anouncer Dude: (whimpers) Okay... Firestar: YOO HOO! I thought this was an interview! If we're done here, I gotta run. Everyone but Firestar: NO! Firestar: *slinks back into chair* Okay... Fallen Leaves: Anyways, Firestar. What made you want to be a warrior of ThunderClan? Firestar: Well, on that peticular day, I wanted to hunt and during that, I met Graystripe, Graypaw at the time. Graystripe: Hello! Fallen Leaves: GO AWAY! Graystripe: Okay! *hops into a random portal that came out of nowhere.* Bye! Fallen Leaves: Ahem. Continue. Firestar: And then, Graypaw, we fought for awhile and developed a friendship. At the time I wanted to know what life in the forest was like. So, yada yada yada, I fought Longtail, lost my collar, yada yada yada, blah blah blah...You know what? Just read "Into the Wild". Fallen Leaves: I guess that will do. Next question. Did you REALLY love Spottedleaf? Firestar: Of course! She was young and pretty. Too bad she was a medicine cat. *sigh* We could've had kits and liver happily ever after. Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight: HURTFUL! :,( Firestar: Sorry! It's true! Fallen Leaves: *sings* awkward... Spottedleaf: *appears out of nowhere* Firestar! Say sorry! They're your family! Firestar: But! Spottedleaf: *turns into darth vader* Say you're sorry! Firestar: Okay! Sorry Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight! Spottedleaf: *change back* All better! Here, have a lollypop! *poofs away* Firestar: Ooh! Yummy! Fallen Leaves: Uh...If you're done... Do you think your trip to SkyClan made it better? Firestar: *is still licking his lollypop* What? Fallen Leaves: GAH! YOU'RE TOO HARD TO WORK WITH! JUST READ THE BOOKS! *Rage quits* Firestar: Did I do something wrong? Anouncer Dude: Uh... I guess that concludes our warriors interview this week! Tune in next week and text Fallen Leaves asking him to come back! Thank you for watching and we'll see you next time on *drumroll* Warriors Interviews! (don't actually text these numbers, they are made up) Text COME BACK FALLEN LEAVES! to 12345 54321 or kik him at Fallen_Leaves_ish_TOTALLY_EPIC! Firestar: *finishes lollypop* HELICOPTER! Helicopter Flyer: Hey, Firestar. Done with your interview? Firestar: Yup! Come on! To THE CANDY SHOP! Helicopter Flyer: Uh...okay! Hop on! Firestar: You betcha! *flys off* I WILL GET YOU CANDY!!!